


Isolation Play

by ZajDD



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad Ending, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, not beta read we die like akira's dignity, there's plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZajDD/pseuds/ZajDD
Summary: On the day of the calling card, Kamoshida summons another volleyball rally in an attempt to take his frustrations out on the players and ends up pulling Akira aside to teach him a hard lesson in what happens when you piss off your superiors.
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Kurusu Akira, Kamoshida Suguru/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Isolation Play

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there are other fics that are similar to this one, but this is based off a thread that Ecto and I wrote on redacted TL. Please mind the tags before reading.

“Wait, another volleyball rally?” Ann looks behind her at Akira, who is just as confused as her as they both turned forward to look at their homeroom teacher.

“That’s just what Kamoshida told me,” Kawakami shrugs nonchalantly, “he specifically said all second-years must attend. I think that calling card is getting to him more than he’s letting on.”

A message appears on both Ann and Akira’s phone. It’s from Ryuji.

**Ryuji: dude this effin’ blows!  
Ryuji: u think he’s onto us?  
Ann: no way.  
Akira: let’s just get it done quickly, then head into his palace and steal his treasure.**

Morgana paws at Akira’s hand, “I agree,” he says quietly.

Kawakami sighs, “at least it’s a short one instead of the rest of the afternoon like the last one. Just go and don’t cause any trouble, okay?”

\---

There’s a loud pop as the volleyball bounces off Akira’s head, knocking his glasses clean off and shattering against the floor, then there’s another noise as he hits the floor, his vision blurred from being hit so hard.

“What the hell, man!?” Ryuji runs over to Akira, noticing a bit of blood trickling down his face.

Ann rushes over too and starts picking up the broken glasses, “that was low…”

Akira grunts, “I-I’m fine...”

Kamoshida walks on over and assesses the damage he did, worried face secretly hiding the grin he so desperately wants to show. “I guess I’m a little worked up. I’ll get Kurusu to the nurse’s office.”

“I can handle that,” Ryuji narrows his eyes, but Kamoshida shoves him away.

“It’s my fault, I insist, Sakamoto. Everyone keep playing!”

Akira holds his head as he tries to sit up.

“Relax, Kurusu. I’ll make sure you get to the nurse’s office.”

Akira reluctantly accepts Kamoshida’s help as he lifts him into his arms.

Ryuji grunts as he pulls himself off the floor and walks over to Ann and talks quietly, “I don’t get it. He had no problem letting students take Mishima to the nurse’s office, and now he’s doing it himself?”

Ann finishes picking up the remnants of Akira’s glasses and stands up, “yeah I don’t understand either. I wonder if it has something to do with the calling card…”

“Whatever. I just hope he’s okay…”

\---

Akira’s vision is hazy as looks around the hallway as Kamoshida carries him. Wait. He’s going up the stairs. Was the nurse’s office on the second floor? That’s odd. Generally the nurse’s office should be on the first floor so why are they… oh. That’s when he notices Kamoshida sliding the P.E. Faculty Office door open and he starts squirming.

“Kamoshida-sensei, I-I’m fine! Put me down!” he squeaks.

Kamoshida’s grip tightens as he slams the door shut and shoves Akira against the desk. “I will show you what it means to defy me, Kurusu. Normally, I don’t give non-volleyball members a private lesson, but you,” Kamoshida smacks his ass, causing Akira to yelp, “need an intervention.”

Akira shakes, his vision tunneling even more as he’s forcibly turned around and sees Kamoshida pulling out his huge cock.

“What…” Akira looks at him, stunned, wondering if he was hallucinating from his concussion.

Kamoshida gives his dick a few strokes as he grabs Akira’s jaw and pries his mouth open, shoving his cock straight to the back of his throat, “time to shut you up for good. You bite down, and it’ll be worse for your friends…”

Whining, Akira nods as tears form in the corners of his eyes, relaxing his mouth. Kamoshida pumps through his face, making him gag on his cock and he laughs as he pulls Akira’s face down to the hilt, burying his nose in his pubic hair. Akira can feel his eyes rolling back as he chokes and sputters on Kamoshida’s cock. He can’t breathe. When his vision starts going back, Kamoshida pulls out of his face.

“Can’t have you dying on me now,” Kamoshida cackles as Akira coughs, trying to get air back into his lungs, but it’s cut short as suddenly there’s duct tape wrapping around his head, covering his mouth. Akira’s cries are now muffled as the volleyball teacher flips him back over on the desk, ass up and yanks his pants and boxers down in one go. Akira squirms as he feels the slick head press up against his tight hole.

“Can’t have the whole school hearing you now… you’re lucky I allowed you to even give me this much prep.”

Akira tries to wriggle loose, but Kamoshida pins his wrists against his back with one hand, his other hand guiding his cock into Akira’s hole. Akira attempts a scream, but the tape does its job and conceals it. He can feel himself being split apart as Kamoshida’s full length sinks into him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Kamoshida says as he thrusts himself in and out of Akira’s ass, already feeling close to his climax so he slows down, “but I’m not ready to let this end yet. I don’t think you’ve been punished enough!”

Akira feels a hand slam down on his ass cheeks again and again, crying out in pain before eventually he quiets down, his voice too weak to produce a sound. Tears stain his cheeks and gym shirt and he can feel blood leaking out of his abused hole.

“You look much better fucked out. Perhaps I’ll make you my personal cock sleeve… maybe I’ll repeal back your expulsion…” Kamoshida slams into him hard, but only a quiet grunt comes from Akira as his broken body goes limp, as if his spirit of rebellion was crushed.

“Much better. I think you’ve learned your lesson, but just to make sure, “Kamoshida picks up the pace, “I think I need to finish the job.”

Akira writhes under him as he hears Kamoshida let out a groan, feeling himself being pumped full of hot cum, shivering, feeling nauseous. The teacher pulls out, watching the gaping hole twitch around nothing as his seeds leaks out of him. 

“Hmm, we can’t have that.” He goes to pull something from a nearby desk and proceeds to shove it up the now loose hole. Akira shudders as he finally has movement again and clumsily pulls up his gym pants and tries to pull at the tape and cries out in pain as it pulls on his hair.

“Come back again tomorrow after school if you know what’s good for you. I am generously offering you free teaching sessions and you would be a fool to turn them down.”

Akira manages to get the tape off and silently nods at him and turns to head out the door.

“Oh and Kurusu? Don’t take that out. Can’t let the other students know what good private lessons you’re getting from me.”

From that day forth, Akira became Kamoshida’s personal toy.


End file.
